The present disclosure relates to a magnetoresistive memory device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a magnetoresistive memory device executing temperature compensation, a magnetoresistive memory system that includes such a magnetoresistive memory device, and a method of operating the magnetoresistive memory device.
Research on non-volatile and refresh-free next generation memory devices is underway in response to high capacity and low power consumption of memory devices. Next generation memory devices are required to have high integration of dynamic RAMs (DRAMs), non-volatility of flash memories, and high speed of static RAMs (SRAMs). Phase change RAMs (PRAMs), nano floating gate memories (NFGMs), polymer RAMs (PoRAMs), magnetoresistive RAMs (MRAMs), ferroelectric RAMs (FeRAMs), and the like are addressed as next generation memory devices meeting the requirements described above.